


Kokochi yoku nagareru kono oto ni

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Love, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Sabía qué no existían dos personas iguales en el mundo, pero estaba seguro de que nadie fuera ni por asomo parecido a Inoo Kei.Era su unicidad que Kota amaba.Que nunca habría dejado de amar, a pesar de todo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	1. Gyuttotsu nai da te wo hanasanay yo

**Kokochi yoku nagareru kono oto ni**

**(Este sonido que fluye para la eternidad)**

_1 – Gyuttotsu nai da te wo hanasanai yo (No dejaré la mano que aprieto)_

_Miraba las fotografías._

_La sonrisa enigmática, la mirada que nunca había tenido éxito de leer completamente._

_Sin embargo, era una de las razones para que Kota siempre lo había querido._

_Porque con él nunca sentía el peso del cotidiano._

_Porque cada día estaba diferente._

_Porque sentía de tener siempre algo nuevo de descubrir, algo que él siguiera teniendo de mostrarle._

_Sabía qué no existían dos personas iguales en el mundo, pero estaba seguro de que nadie fuera ni por asomo parecido a Inoo Kei._

_Era su unicidad que Kota amaba._

_Que_ nunca _habría dejado de amar, a pesar de todo._

Cuando esa noche Yabu había vuelto a casa, estaba seguro de que pasara algo malo.

Había abierto la puerta de casa, sorprendiéndose al encontrar todas las luces apagadas.

Sólo eran las once de la noche, y estaba raro que Kei se hubiese acostado ya.

Cuando había presionado el interruptor para encender la luz en el salón, de todas maneras, le había parecido aún más raro.

Inoo estaba acurrucado en el sofá.

No estaba haciendo nada: la televisión estaba apagada, no tenía el móvil en mano ni el ordenador.

Tenía las rodillas contra el pecho con un brazo, mientras el otro colgaba del borde del sofá.

Al ver la luz encenderse, se giró hacia él.

Kota lo miró, saliéndose los ojos, sorprendido por la situación.

“Kei-chan…” murmuró, pero el menor no lo dejó hablar.

“¡Ko!” le dijo, levantándose y yendo a su encuentro, una sonrisa en la cara.

Lo abrazó, fuerte, metiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y cerrando los ojos en aire de beatitud.

El mayor tardó algunos segundos para reaccionar, pero luego devolvió el abrazo.

“¿Pasó algo?” le preguntó, manteniendo un aire asombrado por el comportamiento anormal de su novio.

“Te extrañé, esto es todo.” explicó Kei, soltando el abrazo y encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Y por qué estabas en la oscuridad?” insistió Kota.

Inoo dejó de sonreír solamente por un momento, algo que puso a Kota aún más sospechoso.

“Nada. Estaba cansado y me metí ahí para esperarte.” fue su única explicación.

Sin embargo, escogió pasar por alto.

Acababa de regresar después de haber filmado el YY Jumping con Hikaru. Estaba malditamente harto, tenía ganas de acostarse y finalmente intentar descansar.

No iba a tener éxito de suportar los razonamientos a menudo sin relaciones lógicas de Kei, esa noche no.

Le sonrió, fingiendo que no hubiese nada raro, y se le acercó para besarle los labios, suavemente.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina, a la búsqueda de algo comestible.

Al entrar en el cuarto estaba por ir a la nevera, cuando el menor lo paró.

“Te había preparado la cena. Hice la yakisoba, pero estará fría ya.” se acercó a la encimera de mármol, tomando el plato.

Yabu hizo una sonrisa tardada y sacudió la cabeza.

“Está bien, gracias.” respondió, tomándoselo de las manos y bajándolo en la mesa; luego cogió rápido un par de palillos y se sentó.

“Lo siento, me he fijado mal con el tiempo. Pensaba que habrías vuelto más temprano, de verdad.” le dijo el menor, en aire de disculpa.

Kota se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer.

Era al menos la milésima vez que comía la yakisoba de Kei.

Era lo único que le salía bien en cocina.

Fría no era gran cosa; pero sin duda mejor de todo lo que podía encontrar en la nevera.

Porque sabía a casa, sabía a familiaridad.

Le hacía pensar en el hecho que el menor la hubiera preparado por él, y era algo que lo hacía sentir… a salvo, de alguna manera.

Querido.

“Perdón, debería haberte advertido. Hoy hubo mal tiempo y tuvimos que retrasar un poco el rodaje del programa. Lo siento, pero se me olvidó.” le explicó, la boca llena.

Kei le sonrió, haciendo señal con la mano.

“No te preocupes, no importa.” murmuró.

Yabu siguió comiendo, rápidamente, y no mucho por el hambre como por las ganas de acabar de prisa la cena y poder finalmente acostarse.

Menos de quince minutos más tarde, se levantó de la mesa para meter el plato en el fregadero.

“Gracias, Kei-chan. Estaba buenísima.” dijo, casi automáticamente.

El menor suspiró. Pareció a punto de contestar, de decir algo, pero al final cambió de idea.

“Me alegro de que te gustó, Ko.” murmuró.

Estaba evidente que pasara algo.

Pero Yabu, una vez más, se sintió demasiado cansado para pensarlo.

*

Inoo llevaba algunos minutos mirándolo ya, sin que el mayor se hubiese dado cuenta.

Le gustaba, mirar a Yabu.

Lo relajaba, en cualquier coyuntura. Estaba leyendo un libro, lo tenía con una mano mientras con la otra tenía la hoja siguiente, listo para girarla, clara señal que le gustaba lo que leía. Tenía una expresión atenta, concentrada, el entrecejo arrugado y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Fue solamente después de algunos minutos más que se sintió observado; echó un vistazo a Kei, en aire confuso.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, mientras el menor le sonreía.

“Nada. Te miraba.” respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

“¿Por qué?” insistió Kota.

Inoo se le acercó, montando a horcajadas de sus piernas de un gesto repentino, tomándole el libro de las manos y bajándolo en la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama.

Se bajó hasta que su boca fue cerca del oído del mayor.

“Porque me gusta mirarte.” respondió en un murmurio, luego se desplazó y se puso a besarlo, empujando las caderas contra de él en un gesto inequivocable.

Llevaba besándolo desde menos que un minuto, mordiendo perezosamente sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había reacción por su parte.

Se alejó un poco, echándole un vistazo confuso.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, dejando de moverse.

Vio a Yabu hacer una mueca y luego coger su pierna y empujar para que volviera a su lado de la cama.

“Lo siento, Kei. Estoy muy cansado esta noche, el rodaje me mató.” se limitó a decirle, retomando el libro y volviendo a leer, después de haberle echado un vistazo de disculpa.

Inoo permaneció inmóvil por un rato, sorprendido.

Luego suspiró y se rindió.

“Voy a ducharme.” le dijo sólo, dirigiéndose rápidamente al cuarto de baño sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Algo que, de hecho, el mayor no hizo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y giró la llave en la cerradura; luego abrió el grifo, pero no se quitó la ropa.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared, dejándose deslizar abajo.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, frotándosela como si quisiera borrar sus pensamientos.

Él también estaba harto.

Le habría gustado decírselo a Kota.

Le habría gustado decirse que estaba harto de esa situación.

Decirle que le faltaba algo.

Que le habría gustado, por una vez, verlo volver a casa con esa sonrisa que él adoraba, lo que solía nunca dejar su cara, tampoco detrás de las cámaras.

Que lo abrazase teniendo realmente ganas de hacerlo, que se interesase de lo que hacía cuando no se veían.

Yabu nunca había sido un tipo muy romántico, pero Kei nunca había dudado de su amor, _nunca_.

Al menos, no hasta ese momento.

Odiaba la lenta metamorfosis de su relación, y esa actitud de Kota de que probablemente estaba inconsciente, pero que hacía sentir a Kei como si fuera una presencia sentada en su vida.

Le habría gustado sólo tener de vuelta a su novio, lo de quien se había enamorado, capaz de hacerlo sentir la persona más importante en la Tierra.

Se levantó, mirándose fijo en el espejo en aire asqueado.

“¿Qué milagros quieres, Kei?” murmuró a su imagen refleja, sarcástico.

Siempre había visto, a través de amigos o rumores contados con ligereza, relaciones que acababan sin una motivación real, con el deseo que desaparecía y el amor que se convertía en algo de sufrir y no de disfrutar, y había siempre pretenciosamente creído que nunca habría ocurrido a ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora vacilaba, porque sabía qué esas eran las primeras señales de algo que comenzaba a podrir.

Algo que tenía que ser salvado, antes de que fuera completamente destruido.

Y no necesitaba un milagro para arreglar las cosas, siempre había sido seguro de esto.

Necesitaba la dedicación que a él nunca le había faltado, porque por la relación que tenía con Yabu lo habría hecho todo, porque la había construido a duras penas, porque había luchado por su serenidad.

Y porque lo quería aún de la misma manera como lo quería cuando lo había conocido, y no iba a dejárselo escapar sin hacer nada para mantenerlo.

Con un suspiro cerró el grifo y salió del baño intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Como pensaba, Kota dormía ya.

Tenía el libro aún abierto, abandonado en su pecho mientras la mano mancaba la hoja.

Lo tomó y lo puso en la mesilla, y después cubrió a su novio con las mantas.

Se tumbó a su lado y volvió a observarlo, con una sensación diferente.

Lo envidiaba.

Lo envidiaba, porque su tipo de cansancio se podía curar con una noche de sueño.

El cansancio de Kei era algo de ya experimentado, iba a presentarse la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se hubiese despertado y hubiese encontrado el otro lado de la cama vacío, las sábanas arregladas como si nadie hubiese dormido ahí.

Era algo que lo hacía sentir solo.

Que Yabu pudiese borrar esa sensación de él: habría sido un buen milagro, para empezar.


	2. Tsumeta sa kimi ni honoo wo miru

_2 – Tsumeta sa kimi ni honoo wo miru (Veo tu llama hacerse fría)_

_Tomó la mano de su novio y la apretó, fuerte._

_No iba a dejarlo ir._

_Había deseado hacerlo millones de veces, porque sentía que había algo equivocado entre ellos._

_Sin embargo, no tenía el coraje._

_No quería enfrentar la soledad, y se sentía malditamente cobarde por eso._

_Yabu siempre había mascarado bien sus debilidades, pero esto no significaba que no fuera consciente de ellas._

_Así como estaba consciente de que, en ese momento, la mano que tenía entre las suyas era lo único capaz de mantenerlo a flote, sin permitirle de ahogar._

*

Inoo lo sabía.

Siempre lo había sabido.

La manera como Hikaru los miraba, los vistazos marcados de tristeza que seguían a Yabu y él en los raros momentos de intimidad que se concedían cuando estaban todos juntos, su actitud que quería aparecer forzadamente descarada, a veces también indiferente…

Lo conocía desde demasiado años para no saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y conocía sus ojos cuando miraban a Kota, porque eran parecido a los propios.

Sabía qué Hikaru quería a su novio, que llevaba queriéndolo desde cuando aún eran Ya-Ya-Yah, que probablemente, exactamente como a él, siempre lo había querido.

Seguía repitiéndose que habría sido normal querer hacer algo sobre eso, pero no podía culparlo, ni quería sacar el tema.

Confiaba en Yaotome, en su lealtad. Además, tenía perfectamente éxito de comprender como se sintiera.

Hacia cuando eran juniors, Yabu siempre había tenido un aire a que estaba casi imposible resistir.

No tenía otros encantos particulares, Inoo siempre lo había admitido, pero no se podía evitar de hacerse cautivar de él.

O de enamorarse, como había ocurrido a él y como había ocurrido a Hikaru.

Había algo en su actitud, en su ternura y su simplicidad que lo hacían, en su opinión, alguien con quien todo el mundo quería estar.

Por esto nunca había hablado con Hikaru.

Por esto nunca le había pedido que superara su relación.

Porque sabía qué en su lugar, él nunca lo habría superado, nunca habría dejado de mirar a Yabu de esa manera, y tener un escalofrío cada vez que lo hacía.

Pues se quedaba mirando, porque no había solución.

Kota no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amigo, estaba seguro, así como estaba seguro del hecho que Hikaru no iba a dar un paso al frente. Iba a conformarse con seguir mirándolo de lejos, porque esa era la parte de Yabu que podía tener y eso iba a tomarse, porque era mejor que nada.

Y aunque Inoo quisiera hacer algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque la amistad que los unía fuera bastante profunda de hacerle desear ver una sonrisa finalmente sincera en su cara, nunca había hecho nada.

En realidad, se sentía un poco inútil, pero seguía repitiéndose que no había nada que pudiese hacer, y que no estaba en la posición para hacerlo.

Paradoxalmente, la idea de lo que sentía Hikaru lo hacía sentir mejor, a veces, aunque se diera cuenta de cuanto fuera egoísta.

Porque cuando el comportamiento de Yabu lo llevaba a la exasperación, cuando su mente empezaba a vagar hacia todas las pequeñas cosas que ya no iban bien entre ellos, pensaba en Yaotome, pensaba en ese amor no expresado y en como Kota sólo viera un amigo en él, pues sabía de tener suerte a estar a su lado, y suportaba los problemas con más gusto.

Hasta que podía.

Esa tarde habían filmado un episodio del Shokura, y todos sus buenos propósitos se habían casi roto.

Recordaba perfectamente el discurso que Yabu le hacía hecho algunos años antes, y que no faltaba de repetir de vez en cuando.

Que no tenían que estar demasiado cerca cuando filmaban. O frente a los periodistas. O durante las grabaciones. Y en público.

Inoo había entendido, y se había comportando consecuentemente.

Antes de que Yabu empezase a exagerar, al menos.

Antes de que ‘demasiado cerca’ se convirtiera en ‘cerca y punto’, y Kota empezase a rechazarlo completamente cada vez que Kei intentaba tener un mínimo contacto físico con él.

Sabía qué Kota estaba estresado, y le habría bien perdonado los excesos si eso hubiera sido su único problema.

Si al volver a casa Yabu le hubiese concedido todos los momentos de intimidad que le negaba durante el día, pues sí que habría dejado pasar su frialdad.

Pero no lo hacía, y Kei seguía preguntándose pues qué sentido tuviese amar a alguien.

Eso le habría gustado decirle a Hikaru.

Que el amor que sentía él por Yabu era no expresado y que no era muy diferente del suyo, que era devuelto.

A Kei le habría gustado cogerlo en ese momento, mientras filmaban, besarlo, decirle a todo el mundo que lo amaba y enfrentar las consecuencias, hacerse despedir y poder vivir una vida normal con su novio, porque estaba harto de dejarse robar todo de esa relación por ese jodido trabajo.

Pero sabía qué Kota no lo habría perdonado si hubiera hecho algo así, y sabía también qué detrás de su petición no había egoísmo, porque siempre había pensado en ellos antes que a sí mismo.

Y para protegerlos se había consumado tanto que ya no podía disfrutar lo que había intentado salvar, era esto que Kei odiaba.

Lo odiaba porque tenía poco de culparle, y nadie con quien enfadarse.

Sólo el tiempo les había hecho daño, y el miedo, lo que no debería haber estado en una relación, lo con que convivían hacia cuando las cosas entre ellos se habían hecho demasiado importantes, cuando habían empezado a merecer la lucha para mantenerlas ocultadas a ojos ajenos.

De vez en cuando le ocurría de soñar de despertarse en el cuerpo de alguien diferente, alguien que no tuviese responsabilidades, que tuviese el derecho de caminar por la calle mano a mano con la persona que amaba, sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

Se sentía en jaula.

Y el hecho que Yabu estuviera en esa jaula con él, últimamente no lo ayudaba.

*

Hikaru sabía qué había algo que no estaba bien.

Durante su vida, había estado más que una vez cuando lo habían acusado de ser superficial, y al final él estaba bien con eso.

Con la excusa de ser superficial, de tener poco cuidado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, poco empático, siempre había mirado detrás de la fachada que la gente que amaba quería mostrar; a menudo había visto demasiado, cosas que le habría gustado no ver.

Había algo que no estaba bien con Yabu e Inoo, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Le habían tomado años para aceptar su relación.

Años durante que había seguido pensando que el en lugar de Kei podría haber sido él, pensando en lo que habría sido su vida con Kota a su lado, lo que habría tenido si se hubiese arriesgado, si hubiese tenido una posibilidad de que el mayor pudiese devolver ese amor, que en cambio siempre se había quedado un sentimiento ocultado dentro de él, que poco a poco lo había desgarrado.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a sentirse mejor.

Había aprendido a vivir con esas heridas, y a observar desde lejos Kei y Kota ser felices juntos sin tener rencor, sin pensar continuamente en lo que sentía él, porque al final sabía de no poder hacer nada.

Simplemente, amaba. Amaba, y no sabía si hubiese más culpa o felicidad en ese amor.

Culpa, porque tan Yabu como Inoo estaban entre sus mejores amigos, y cada vez que pensaba en el sentimiento que reprimía no podía evitar de sentirse como si los estuviera traicionando.

Felicidad, porque había aprendido a conformarse con las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños gestos a que Kota probablemente ni daba atención, pero que por él eran todo.

Un email de felicitaciones por las navidades, una llamada para pedirle de salir juntos, una sonrisa sin una motivación real.

Durante los años había apilado cientos de pequeñas cosas como esas, y las había juntado para crear un pequeño espacio de serenidad momentánea, efímera, pero que siempre era mejor que nada.

Y él había adquirido mucha experiencia con el ‘mejor que nada’.

Ahora que veía claros cambios en la relación entre ellos, sin embargo, no podía evitar de volver a ese estado de confusión a través de que había pasado ya, que había ya vivido, y de que no había salido ileso.

Nunca habían sido muy propensos a ser muy cerca el uno al otro cuando estaban con todos los demás, pues no podía decir de verlos distantes.

Pero veía sus expresiones, los cambios en esas, la manera como la sonrisa había despacio desaparecido de sus caras para dejar sitio a un velo de melancolía casi impalpable, pero presente.

Por un momento se había alegrado, como si pudiese ser su ocasión; luego había visto a Yabu, el entrecejo arrugado y la cara marcada por quien sabía qué pensamiento, y se había sentido un monstruo.

Al punto donde se encontraba, odiaba el hecho que algo pudiese haber cambiado. No era bueno a lidiar con eso, no era bueno a recomenzar, no era bueno a vivir con el hecho que su felicidad, lo que siempre lo había convencido a hacerse a un lado, estuviese lentamente desvaneciendo.

Le habría gustado saber qué hacer, cómo comportarse.

Pero sabía lo que iba a ocurrir al final. Sabía qué se habría quedado de un lado mirando, como siempre, con la culpa para no ser capaz de hacer callar sus pensamientos, y sintiéndose un extraño con ellos.

Le habría gustado hacer algo para ayudarlos, porque sabía qué habría hecho sentir mejor a él también.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le habría gustado que las cosas siguiesen su curso, también a riesgo de ver la felicidad del hombre que amaba desmoronarse bajo sus ojos, sin ser capaz de hacer nada por él, porque él no era nadie.

Amaba a Yabu.

Y odiaba ese amor que sentía por él como no odiaba nada más en su vida.

Le habría gustado despertarse y no sentir nada por él. No sentir nada y punto.

Y, en los momentos peores, le habría simplemente gustado no volver a despertarse.


	3. Tsutaeru neiro wa chigau

_3 – Tsutaeru neiro wa chigau (Incluso si el son transmitido es diferente)_

_Le pasaba de pensar en todas las noches que habían pasado juntos, al principio de su relación._

_En cuando todo aún parecía simple._

_En cuando pasaban horas en las sábanas, impregnadas con su sudor._

_En esa urgencia de sentirse más y más cerca, en cuando sentirlo bajo de sí, a su alrededor, nunca parecía ser suficiente._

_En su piel contra la propia, en los alientos que se mezclaban, en su olor que nunca lo abandonaba._

_Lo pensaba siempre con una sonrisa, y pensaba que en esos momentos le parecía algo normal, pero que de hecho esas noches eran una conquista, algo que por él era la perfección._

*

Lo había ignorado demasiado.

Había ignorado sus miradas melancólicas, las rarezas que ya no eran típicas del Inoo Kei que conocía, que eran casi sórdidas, en todo lo que no le decía.

Esa mañana, mientras desayunaban juntos en silencio, le había echado un vistazo y se había sentido casi horrorizado por sí mismo.

Porque frente a sí había un extraño, porque la última volta que había mirado a Kei, que lo había mirado _realmente_ , estaba seguro de que no hubiera esa mirada en su cara.

¿Qué se había pasado con su relación?

¿Qué lo había distraído al punto de no entender que la persona que afirmaba que amaba no estaba feliz?

Porque estaba desatento, pero no podía mentir a sí mismo al pinto de decirse que Kei estaba feliz.

Se quedó mirándolo por un rato, hasta que el menor levantó los ojos.

“¿Kei-chan?” le dijo entonces, e Inoo pareció transformarse. En principio pareció sorprendido, y luego le sonrió abiertamente.

“¿Qué, Ko?” preguntó, en tono lleno de expectativa, y el mayor se sintió como si acabara di apuñalarlo al corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que había sido él a empezar a hablarle? ¿Cuánto había pasado de la última vez que lo había buscado él, y no lo contrario?

“Tenemos el día libre, hoy.” le dijo, intentando no mostrar señales de perturbación. “¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?” preguntó, esperando una respuesta mientras veía la sonrisa en la cara del menor hacerse más y más grande, más y más sincera.

Lo pensó por un rato, pero al final se encogió de hombros.

“Nada especial. Ya que no pasa a menudo, podemos también quedarnos en casa y hacer algo. Para mi es suficiente que estamos juntos, lo sabes.” le dijo, bajando la cabeza en una especie de actitud mojigata que en la opinión de Yabu no le correspondía.

Asintió, intentando devolver la sonrisa.

“Está bien para mí. Yo…” frunció el entrecejo. “Yo también quiero estar un poco juntos, tú y yo.” añadió, antes de apresurarse a acabar el desayuno y levantarse de la mesa.

Era verdad.

Quería pasar un poco de tiempo solo con Kei.

Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose porque esa frase, pronunciada por él, pareciera tan construida, tan falsa.

Yabu estaba consciente de que las cosas entre ellos ya no estuviesen buenas como un tiempo.

Había dejado pasar cada señal de dificultad, pensando ingenuamente que ignorándolos, los problemas se resolvieran solos.

Durante los meses pasados no se había concedido ni un momento para pararse y pensar en su relación con su novio, y ahora que lo hacía le parecía como si cualquiera hubiera cambiado, como si hubieran perdido la complicidad que tenían antes.

Le habría gustado culpar el tiempo que pasaba, culpar las dificultades cotidianas, el trabajo, el montón de pensamientos que le abarrotaban la mente, pero no podía ser sólo eso.

Mirar a Kei, hablarle como si fuera un extraño, preguntarse qué le pasara por la cabeza cuando antes estaba capaz de entenderlo sólo mirándolo, eran cosas que lo asustaban.

Y no podía evitar de culparse por todo eso.

Le habría gustado hacer algo, pero sin reconocer al hombre frente a él, no tenía indicios sobre donde comenzar.

No sabía cómo se hubiesen encontrado en la cama.

Sabía qué estaban en el sofá en salón, mirando una película, y que en algún punto Kei había tomado el control remoto y había apagado la televisión, antes de saltarle literalmente encima.

Yabu había sido tomado por sorpresa, pero se lo había dejado hacer.

Se había dejado besar, y lo había besado.

Se había dejado tocar, y lo había tocado.

Cuando el menor se había levantado, sin separar la boca de la suya, lo había seguido a la habitación, en movimientos casi automáticos.

Y con los mismos movimientos había empezado a desnudarlo, sintiendo las manos de Kei hacer lo mismo, hasta que ambos se encontraron desnudos bajos las sábanas.

Ahora Kei tenía la lengua en su erección, mientras las manos se aferraban a sus caderas para evitar que empujase dentro su boca, sofocándolo.

Yabu tenía una mano en su pelo, apretando más y más fuerte, al punto de que fue seguro de haberle hecho daño, aunque el menor no se había quejado.

Cuando se corrió en su boca, finalmente se sintió bien por la primera vez hacía… ¿semanas? ¿Meses?

No pensó en nada durante esos segundos. Sólo en la sensación de la lengua de Kei en él, en sus gemidos sofocados, en el hecho que estaban juntos en ese momento, algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ocurrir.

Apretó los ojos al punto que dolieron, abriéndolos solamente al sentir la boca del menor dejarlo ir, delicadamente, para volver a su lado.

Sonreía.

Yabu llevó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo fuerte como si no quisiera volver a dejarlo ir.

De hecho, era así que se sentía.

Se quedó quieto por un rato, en silencio, antes de recuperar las fuerzas.

Siempre teniéndolo de la cintura, se le puso encima, haciéndose sitio entre sus piernas y empezando a besarle el cuello.

Cuando lo oyó empezar a gemir sonrió, siguiendo tocándolo por todas partes, donde sabía hacerlo volver loco, como gestos mecánicos que realizaba su cuerpo.

Y fue esto que lo hizo vacilar.

_Como gestos mecánicos que realizaba su cuerpo._

Se levantó de repente, mientras el menor lo miraba, sorprendido y curioso.

“¿Ko? ¿Qué se pasa?” le preguntó, preocupado, pero no le respondió enseguida.

¿Por qué se había hecho mecánico?

¿Por qué ese momento de absoluta estasis de algunos minutos atrás había durado tan poco, y su cabeza había vuelto a trabajar, haciéndolo pensar demasiado para lo que requería la situación?

No tenía que ser mecánico.

Tenía que ser instintivo, natural.

Pensó en todas las veces, pocas en realidad, que habían tenido sexo los meses pasados, y se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado el mismo factor recurrente.

Se desnudaban, se besaban, se tocaban, él lo preparaba, entraba dentro de él y todo acababa antes de que pudiesen realmente pensar si fuera bueno o no.

Siempre era la misma rutina, y sólo ahora Yabu se daba cuenta de que había algo equivocado.

Se sintió en el borde de un abismo.

Se levantó, tomándose la cabeza en las manos como si haciéndolo pudiese bloquear sus pensamientos.

Miró a Kei, aún sentado en la cama, aún con expresión confusa, y se sintió mal sólo al mirarlo.

Era el hombre que amaba, siempre había estado seguro de esto.

O quizá, ¿amarlo también se había convertido en algo mecánico?

*

Inoo seguía mirándolo, sin entender completamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lo había llevado hasta donde quería él.

Había intentado hacerlo relajar, y estaba seguro de haberlo llevado a cabo.

Tenía ganas de tener sexo con él, y más que una real excitación quería que fuera un conforto, la prueba que aún tenía algo de salvar, la prueba de que al menos ese aspecto de su relación se había quedado entero, aunque el consuelo habría sido poco.

Y ahora que Yabu se había parado y lo miraba con esa expresión casi de asco, no sabía qué pensar.

“¿He... he hecho algo, Kota?” le preguntó, sin ni siquiera saber de dónde había sacado ese ‘Kota’, en vez del familiar y tranquilizador ‘Ko’.

Vio al mayor retroceder y morderse un labio.

“Lo siento, Kei. Yo… no creo de poder.” murmuró, mientras en su cara se leían claras las señales de la vergüenza.

El menor permaneció inmóvil.

“¿Qué quiere decir que no puedes?” preguntó, sorprendido por la calma de su voz.

Calma que Yabu no mantuvo.

“¡No lo sé qué significa!” gritó, y después respiró hondo y bajó la voz. “No lo sé qué significa, Kei. Sólo sé que no puedo, que me parece… raro. Yo…” suspiró. “¿Qué nos pasó, Kei?” le preguntó al final, como si no tuviera éxito de decir nada más.

Inoo lo miró.

Leyó el extravío en sus ojos, e intentó comprenderlo, comprender como se sintiera en ese momento.

Y quizá sí, lo entendía. Pero no podía justificarlo.

“¿Ahora me preguntas que nos pasa?” se levantó de la cama. “¿Me lo preguntas ahora, Yabu? Cuando llevas meses sin hablarme realmente, cuando llevas meses rechazándome, ¿meses haciéndome sentir solamente como un accesorio y no una persona?” le dijo, la voz que se hacía más y más alta.

Hizo una pausa, esperando que el mayor dijera algo.

Pero Yabu se calló, probablemente tomado por sorpresa. Inoo no se enfadaba casi nunca, nunca perdía la calma, nunca usaba ese tono con él.

El menor no esperó más, y siguió hablando.

“Soy yo que debería preguntarte qué nos pasó, pero si tampoco tú tienes una respuesta, pues no sé qué podemos hacer. Porque yo siempre estoy aquí esperándote, ¡pero tú nunca llegas! Vuelves a casa cansado, y lo entiendo, no quieres que tenemos contactos frente a los demás, y lo entiendo, estás estresado, y lo entiendo. Yo _te entiendo_ , Yabu, y no sé por qué tu no hagas ni el mínimo esfuerzo para entenderme a mí.” le dijo, y a la última frase ya no pudo suportar la tensión.

Sintió las primeras lágrimas empezar a rayarle la cara.

Secó una, dos, tres, y luego decidió que no tenía sentido, y se echó a llorar.

Sintió toda la tensión de los meses pasados fluir en esas lágrimas, y se preguntó por la primera vez que sentido tuviese seguir, cuando todo lo que quería en ese momento era ahogar en esas lágrimas.

Pero no podía, porque si era verdad que estaba ahogado, también era verdad que el mar donde se hundía sólo era Yabu, la inseguridad, la duda, y el amor que tenía por él, lo a que ya no podía dar sentido.

Vio al mayor acercarse despacio, hasta sentarse a su lado con un brazo alrededor de su espalda.

A Kei le habría gustado colapsar contra de él y seguir llorando, dejar pasar ese dolor atroz que tenía en el pecho y secarse la cara con la convicción que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía de no poderse conceder el lujo de creerlo.

Alejó el brazo del mayor, y Yabu no pareció sorprenderse.

“Te quiero, Kei.” murmuró solamente en respuesta, e Inoo sabía qué era verdad, pero sabía también qué no podía ser suficiente como respuesta.

“Yo también te quiero, Kota.” murmuró, sintiéndose de repente harto. “Pero quererte me está destruyendo, ¿lo entiendes?” añadió.

El mayor no respondió.

Se levantó, nunca quitando los ojos de él.

Se fue a la puerta, en paso inseguro, como si no tuvieras claras sus intenciones.

Al final lo miró a los ojos, e Inoo se sintió como si su sufrimiento se reflejara en la que aparecía en esos ojos.

“Salgo. Yo… necesito pensar.” murmuró, antes de irse.

Inoo guardó bien en la mente su espalda, y la imagen de Yabu que se iba.

Oyó la puerta de casa cerrarse y tuvo ganas de volver a llorar.

Se sentía abandonado.

Entendía que Yabu quisiera pensar.

Entendía que fuera confuso, porque él sentía la misma confusión hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero el problema era de los dos de ellos, y no estaba correcto que en ese momento estuviera solo.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, aferrándose con las uñas a la carne, arañándose, haciéndose daño, como si el dolor físico pudiese hacerle olvidar como se sentía.

No tuvo éxito.

El dolor no se iba.

Y lo que dolía más, era pensar que le habría gustado ser consolado, le habría gustado ser abrazado, oír a alguien decir que pronto iba a pasar todo.

Y que la única persona de quien le habría gustado que se lo dijera, en ese momento no estaba ahí.

Pensó en la felicidad que había tenido con Kota, en cómo se había sentido durante los años pasados juntos, en cómo el amor por él siempre lo hacía sentir a punto de reventar.

Ahora, había reventado.

Y el amor se había convertido en pesadilla.

Aterrorizado por sus pensamientos, se preguntó hasta qué punto habría llegado por esa pesadilla.


	4. Kore shika dekinai yo

_4 – Kore shika dekinai yo (No puedo hacer nada más de esto)_

_Se había preguntado a menudo como los dos de ellos hubieran acabado juntos._

_Se preguntaba si fuera un caso, o si Kei lo hubiese buscado._

_Recordó la primera vez que lo había besado, y le dio risa pensar en la mirada del menor, entre la confusión y la felicidad._

_Era la idea de poderlo hacer feliz que siempre lo había animado durante los años._

_Y esa felicidad, esa dedicación, ese quedarse siempre a su lado a pesar de todo, le hacía entender cuanto amor hubiese recibido, quizá sin ni apreciarlo como habría merecido._

_Inoo Kei lo amaba, más que hubiese amado a nadie, y él esperó de haber tenido éxito de hacerle entender que el sentimiento era mutuo._

_Yabu miró a su novio, con una sonrisa triste._

_No. Nada podía ir ni por asomo cerca del amor que sentía por Kei._

*

Cuando Hikaru había abierto la puerta, se había sorprendido al ver a Kei.

De su mirada podía entender que había algo que lo perturbaba, que había llorado, y eso lo asustó mientras en su mente empezaban a crearse los escenarios peores.

“Kei… entra, yo… no te esperaba.” le dijo, alejándose del umbral para hacerlo pasar.

El mayor bajó la cabeza y entró con calma en el piso, quitándose los zapatos y siguiendo a Hikaru al salón.

“Lo siento que vine sin avisarte antes. ¿Te molesto?” preguntó, e Hikaru se dio cuenta de que su voz parecía forzadamente controlada. Se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

“Por supuesto que no. ¿Ha... ha pasado algo?” le preguntó, aún con ansiedad a pesar de la calma aparente de Inoo.

Lo vio morderse un labio, como si estuviera intentando comprender si lo que tenía que decirle se encajara en la definición de ‘pasado algo’. Al final, pareció optar por un no.

“No, no pasó nada. Nada de serio, al menos, tranquilo.” le dijo, y el menor tuvo dificultades en creerle, pero lo dejó seguir. “Hay algo de que me gustaría hablarte, Hikka.” le dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

Hikaru se quedó frente a él; no tenía indicios sobre lo que tenía intención de decirle, pero por alguna razón el instinto le decía que no se sentase con él en el sofá, de no meterse cómodo.

“¿De qué?” preguntó, defensivo.

Inoo desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia un punto indefinido detrás de él.

“De Kota.” dijo, firme. Luego cruzó los brazos, dejándose recaer contra el respaldo del sofá. “Del hecho que estás enamorado de él.” añadió, e Hikaru tuvo un escalofrío.

_Del hecho que estás enamorado de él…_

Siendo a menudo juzgado mal, había aprendido a no juzgar mal la gente; por esto, nunca había creído que Kei fuera tanto fuera del mundo como mostraba.

Pensaba que tuviese un buen poder de observación, pero seguro no creía que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía él por Yabu.

Y no lo creía porque nunca lo había mostrado; nunca había manifestado hostilidad por él, ni celosía o preocupación.

Hikaru se preguntó si fuera porque a Kei le importaba de él, porque no lo consideraba una amenaza o sólo porque confiaba en él.

No sabía si en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

No contestó a su última afirmación, y esperó que siguiera hablando.

“Lo sé qué siempre fuiste enamorado de él. Y, créeme, lamento estar en un sitio donde habrías querido estar tú, porque quiero a Kota, pero me importa de ti, y el hecho que hayas sufrido… nunca me hizo sentir completamente en paz con mí mismo.” le dijo, arrugando el entrecejo como si acabase de encontrar un pensamiento desagradable en su mente.

Hikaru se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

“No tienes que… Kei-chan, tú quieres a Yabu y él te quiere a ti. Nunca pensé que tú… bueno…” se sonrojó, nuevo a la sensación de incómodo. “Nunca lo vi como si me hubieras sacado algo. Es a ti que quiere Yabu, no a mí. En el tiempo lo he aceptado.” explicó, bajando los ojos.

Inoo se quedó absorto por algunos segundos, casi en contemplación.

“Esto no puedes saberlo. Yo he dicho a Kota que le quería y tú nunca lo hiciste. Quizá si se lo hubieras dicho las cosas habrían sido diferentes.” dijo, e Hikaru se atrevió a levantar de vuelta los ojos hacia él.

“No estoy de acuerdo. Yabu no empezó a quererte de la nada sólo porque le dijiste que estabas enamorado de él. Si llevasteis juntos todos estos años, significa que ese amor es mutuo, y que aunque no le hubieras dicho nada, él nunca habría sido capaz de sentir por mí lo que siempre sintió por ti.” contestó, dándose cuenta solamente al final de cuanto doliese pronunciar las palabras en alta voz, aunque fuera un pensamiento en que se había regodeado a menudo durante los años.

Kei lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Hikaru se sintió incómodo por esa sonrisa, por esa presencia, por el hecho que no tenía éxito de comprender lo que intentaba decirle el mayor.

Fue entonces que Kei se levantó del sofá, acercándosele y siguiendo mirándolo, tanto que fue difícil por Yaotome no desviar la mirada por sus ojos penetrantes.

“Hikaru… tú y to tenemos el mismo sentimiento por Yabu. Y todo lo que queremos es que sea feliz. Es así para ti también, ¿no? Tú quieres que sea feliz, pese a que esté contigo o no, o no habrías suportando así nuestra relación.” le dijo, en tono apacible.

Yaotome se mordió un labio, y después asintió.

Por supuesto quería que Kota fuera feliz. A largo plazo, lidiando con lo que sentía y con el hecho que nunca iba a ser devuelto, la sonrisa en la cara del mayor se había convertido en la única cosa importante por él.

Inoo asintió en respuesta, casi distraídamente, y siguió.

“Yo quiero a Yabu. Y quiero que sea feliz, exactamente como lo quieres tú. Independientemente de mi presencia.” su voz tembló por un momento, como si vacilase. “Tú protégelo como yo lo quiero.”

Hikaru lo miró, saliéndose los ojos.

No entendía el sentido de sus palabras.

No sabía por qué Kei se encontrase frente a él en ese momento, porque hubiese querido subrayar en ese momento el amor de Hikaru para su novio, no conocía la razón de ese discurso sobre la felicidad de Kota.

Sólo sabía qué tenía un vago sentido de inquietud, que no tenía éxito de expresar.

Kei cerró brevemente los ojos, y al abrirlos de vuelta su mirada estaba firme, determinada.

Se fue a la puerta, sin decir una palabra. Sólo después de haberse puesto de vuelta los zapatos y a punto de irse, si giró hacia el menor.

“Promételo, Hikka.” le pidió, y Yaotome leyó una nota de desesperación en su tono tan controlado.

“Te lo prometo, Kei.” respondió, sin saber por qué estuviese prometiendo, _qué_ estuviese prometiendo. 

Pero Inoo se fue, dejándolo solo con sus dudas.

Sintió la respiración hacerse pesada, e intentó regularla, alejar esa sensación de… _equivocado._

Estaba claro que Kei quisiera proteger a Yabu. Que quisiera que fuera feliz.

Pero él, en esa situación, ¿Qué papel tenía?

Era Kei que pensaba en la felicidad del mayor, porque no era un derecho de Hikaru hacerlo, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Colapsó en el sofá, mirando en el vacío.

Esa sensación no lo abandonaba.

*

Al volver a casa, Kei se sintió de repente vacío.

No sabía qué pensar.

O, mejor, estaba harto de pensar.

Llevaba días sin hacer nada más. Meses, quizá.

Y quizá era por su incapacidad de no dejarse atormentar por sus pensamientos que ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

La noche antes, Yabu había vuelto a casa después de horas.

Le había pedido disculpa, pero estaba como si no creyera realmente de tener algo para que disculparse.

Y no por presunción, sino porque tampoco él sabía qué hubiese hecho.

Al final, Inoo también lo ignoraba.

Ninguno de los dos tenía culpas, pero ambos tenían responsabilidades.

Kota había dejado que demasiado tiempo pasara sin hacer nada para ralentizarlo, dejando que los llevara en ese vórtice que los había herido, los había transformado, hasta hacerlos irreconocibles el uno a los ojos del otro.

Y él, por su parte, se sentía un fracaso.

Años atas, cuando Yabu y él se habían juntado, había creído que nada pudiera tocarlos, no hasta que se querían, hasta que se quedaban el uno al lado del otro.

Se había equivocado. Había herido a Kota y había sido herido, y el dolor que sentía ahora era demasiado para que pudiese efectivamente esperar que pasara, para poder hacer algo concreto para hacerlo desaparecer.

Ya no tenía ganas de luchar, sólo de rendirse finalmente, para encontrar descanso, para no seguir estando obligado a pensar.

Cerrar los ojos, para no ver la mirada de Yabu y tener que constatar que esos ojos ya no le pertenecían como un tiempo, que poco a poco se habían apagado, y que él ya no estaba capaz de reconocerlos.

Había querido a Kota del primer momento que lo había visto.

Había construido ese amor, le había tomado paciencia, y al final ese mismo amor se había convertido en algo que ambos pudieran compartir.

Habían seguido de esa manera durante mucho tiempo, sin que nada cambiase.

No sabía decir que hubiese intervenido después para descomponer el sentimiento, para que cada uno de los dos fuera amo de su propio amor, sin tener éxito de compartirlo con el otro.

No era esto que quería, no era lo que merecían.

Seguir de esa manera le parecía como un insulto para lo que habían compartido durante los años.

Sin embargo, no habría tenido éxito de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que se había acabado entre ellos, porque no era así.

Kei habría seguido amándolo para siempre, porque tenía que ser así.

Y, estaba seguro, tampoco Yabu iba a dejar de amarlo.

Todo lo que esperaba en ese momento era que ese mismo amor no fuera un obstáculo para la felicidad del mayor.

Despacio, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, en paso arrastrado, como si no tuviese realmente ganas.

Cerró la puerta, y lentamente empezó a desnudarse

Abrió el grifo, sin esperar que el agua se hiciera caliente, y entró directamente bajo el chorro helado.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, temblando.

Siguió temblando también cuando el agua se calentó, pues entendió que la culpa no era del frio.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos; cuando volvió a abrirlos lloraba, alegrándose de que las gotas de agua se mezclasen con sus lágrimas, porque pudiese fingir al menos con sí mismo de tener aún una apariencia de dignidad.

Aún moviéndose despacio, después, puso la cabeza fuera de la ducha, asomándose hacia el fregadero y tomando una navaja del estante.

Se sentó en el suelo, presionando en el cabezal para hacer salir la hoja.

Se quedó observándola, moviéndosela entre los dedos como para convencerse a dejarla ir.

Intentó, intentó realmente.

Siguió pensándolo mientras acercaba el filo de la hoja al brazo.

Siguió pensándolo mientras la bajaba contra la piel.

Siguió pensándolo mientras presionaba, moviéndola de abajo hacia arriba siguiendo la línea de su vena.

Más y más presión, más y más presión.

La sangre resaltaba más en la palidez de su piel.

Verla lo hizo sentir… _raro_.

Calma, porque sabía qué dentro de poco sus ojos iban a cerrarse, y finalmente habría tenido éxito de descansar.

Miedo, porque algo dentro de él le decía que debería haberse parado, pero no podía hacerlo.

Y mientras tanto, repetía los mismos movimientos en el otro brazo, y empezaba a sentirse mareado, y los ojos se cerraban.

Preocupación, porque no tenía éxito de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Yabu, lo que iba a sentir, el dolor que le habría causado por la enésima vez.

Terror, porque pese a lo que estaba haciendo a sí mismo, antes de cerrar los ojos no pudo reprimir el deseo de ver la cara de Kota una última vez.


	5. Hanaretete mo futari kawaranai yo

_5 – Hanaretete mo futari kawaranai yo (Incluso si separados, no vamos a cambiar)_

_Yabu entró en casa con una rara sensación._

_Todas las luces estaban apagadas._

_Se calló, indeciso si llamar a Kei o no, y fue entonces que lo oyó._

_Agua._

_Se dirigió al baño, la sensación que no lo abandonaba._

_Llamó a la puerta._

_“¿Kei-chan? Estoy en casa.” dijo, en voz bastante alta de ahogar el rugido._

_Cuando no recibió respuesta intentó abrir la puerta, alegrándose de que el menor no la hubiera cerrado con llave._

_Fue una alegría efímera._

_Le tomó un poco para enfocar la imagen frente a él._

_Le tomó un poco para entender._

_Se acercó despacio a la ducha: más allá del vidrio, podía ver la figura de Kei._

_Podía ver que estaba desmayado al suelo._

_Aguantó la respiración y movió el vidrio._

_El grito que lanzó fue tan fuerte que pensó que no iba a volver a poder hablar en su vida._

_Tomó el cuerpo de Inoo por los hombros, se arrodilló a su lado, remojándose del agua que fluía en el suelo mojado._

_Cogió dos toallas, presionando en las muñecas de Kei para parar la sangre._

_Como para convencerse que aún hubiese algo de hacer._

_Pero lo había visto._

_Había visto la sangre incrustada en los contornos de los cortes. Había visto la cara y el cuerpo de Kei más pálidos que normal._

_Había visto su pecho, inmóvil._

_En ese momento, había realizado._

_Se puso a llorar, sin tener éxito de parar, apretándose fuerte al cuerpo de su novio, buscando aún calor residual en su piel, gritando una vez más al no encontrarlo._

_No sabía decir cuánto hubiera permanecido en esa posición. Abrazado a él, apretándolo, sin tener la fuerza para hacer nada, sin poder pensar, mientras el frio del agua que fluía a su alrededor, de la ropa mojada encima, del cuerpo sin vida de su novio se apoderaban de él._

_Le habría gustado quedarse ahí para siempre._

_Quedarse encima a él y dejarse morir así como había muerto él._

_No podía pensar en nada coherente, pero en la confusión que reinaba en su mente, lo único de que estaba seguro era que no tenía intención de vivir en ese mundo, si no había a Kei a su lado._

_Lloró, porque no sabía qué hacer._

_*_

_Se había levantado._

_Lo había enfrentado._

_Había hecho lo que todo el mundo se esperaba que hiciera._

_La mañana del funeral se había levantado, se había vestido y había esperado que Hikaru y Yuya lo recogieran._

_Había el sol._

_Yabu estaba seguro de que iba a recordar ese día para siempre._

_Había el sol, y él pensaba que no fuera justo; estaba como si el tiempo se burlase de él._

_No quería decirle adiós a Kei. No estaba listo._

_Nunca lo habría sido._

_Todo el mundo le decía que fuera fuerte; estaban a su lado, listos para ofrecer su hombro en el caso de que hubiera querido llorar._

_Los odiaba, todos._

_Quería gritarles que no le hacía falta nada. Sólo volver a tener a Kei, y entender porque hubiese escogido irse, dejándolo solo._

_Porque hubiese escogido morir._

_Porque Yabu se había equivocado con mucho en su vida, pero había cosas de que estaba seguro._

_Estaba seguro de haber amado a Kei, para bien o para mal._

_Incluso si no había siempre sido capaz de demostrárselo, incluso si le había hecho más daño que pudiese imaginar._

_Pero aunque pudiera transformarse, aunque pudiera perder la pureza inicial, el amor no llevaba a muerte._

_Tristeza, a veces. Dolor, cuando las cosas no iban como deberían. Pero nunca,_ nunca _muerte._

_Siempre había estado seguro de eso. Y Kei lo había contradicho, mostrándole por la enésima vez cuanto fuera ciego._

“Mira cómo se muere de amor, Kota.”

_Se lo imaginaba perfectamente, con su cara fingidamente ingenua y su actitud tranquila y fuera de la caja._

“Mira cómo se muere de amor.”

_Esa cara, lo sabía, iba a perseguirlo hasta el fin de los días._

*

Habían pasado los días. Y las semanas, los meses.

Años.

Tres años desde que Kei se había ido, y cada mañana Kota seguía despertándose esperando de encontrarlo a su lado.

Esperando que lo que había vivido fuera solamente una pesadilla.

Se había recuperado.

Algunas heridas se habían sanado, otras menos, pero siempre quedaban las cicatrices.

Esa mañana, como cientos de otras, abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Hikaru estaba despierto ya. Lo miraba, absorto.

A Yabu volvió a la mente la manera como Kei hacía lo mismo, pero alejó el pensamiento.

“Buenos días.” dijo al menor, esforzándose por sonreírle.

Siempre era un esfuerzo.

“Buenos días.” respondió él, cuya sonrisa en cambio parecía siempre espontanea.

No había sido simple por Yabu, acostumbrarse.

Hikaru había empezado a hacerse más y más cerca después de la muerte de Kei.

En principio había tenido dificultades en hacerlo abrir; sin embargo, poco a poco había tenido éxito de ir más allá de la muralla que se había construido alrededor, y Yabu se había enterado de que estaba más sencillo hablar con él que con los otros.

No era que dijese mucho, o cosas que el menor quería oír.

Siempre hablaba de cuestiones prácticas, o del trabajo, nunca de cómo se sentía.

Sin embargo, por Hikaru eso parecía ser suficiente.

No llevaban mucho juntos; algunos meses, más o menos.

A Kota le había parecido una consecuencia de la cercanía; se habían encontrado juntos en la cama sin que él se diera cuenta.

Esa noche había llorado, y se había sentido un monstruo por eso.

Había llorado porque no había estado con nadie después de lo que había ocurrido, y sentir a Hikaru tan cerca, bajo de él, sentir su piel contra la propia, le había llevado Inoo a la mente, los momentos pasados juntos en la misma coyuntura, su olor, su aliento, todo lo que extrañaba malditamente cada día de su vida.

De todas maneras, había seguido adelante.

Había resistido hasta el final a la tentación de escaparse, y luego había colapsado al lado del menor, los ojos llenos de lágrimas fijos al cielorraso.

No se había escapado.

Estaba aún ahí, al lado de Hikaru, porque estar solo le daba demasiado miedo.

Se había interrogado a menudo sobre la naturaleza de su relación, sin tener éxito de darse respuestas.

Le importaba de Hikaru.

No lo amaba.

Por supuesto, no lo amaba cuanto había amado a Kei.

Y cuanto seguía amándolo.

Sin embargo, no lo había rechazado, y ahora vivía con una culpa que lo sufocaba.

No iba a hacer nada para cambiar la situación, porque estaba harto ya.

Veinte y ocho años y estaba harto de la vida; solamente pensar en Kei lo mantenía vivo.

Pensar en el día que había muerto. Pensar en su funeral, en el sol que brillaba en el peor día de su vida, insolente.

Pensar en los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos.

Pensar en el dolor que le había causado.

Pensar que él lo amaba, quizá más de lo que Yabu pudiera imaginar.

Pensar que si había muerto era solamente su culpa, porque no había otras conclusiones posibles.

Que había muerto por ese amor, y no era justo.

Ahora Yabu quería seguir viviendo, para demostrar a sí mismo y a él que era posible también vivir con el peso de un amor que era sólo un recuerdo.

Vívido, pero un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo que el tiempo nunca iba a sacarle; porque a través del mismo amor que vivía en él, era un poco como si también Kei viviera.

Eso era lo único que Kota pudiese desear: pensar que de alguna manera retorcida, absurda, fuera de la comprensión humana, Kei pudiese seguir viviendo, aunque lejos de su agarre.

Era por esto que iba a seguir en vida, por los dos de ellos.

Porque por los dos de ellos Kei, en cambio, había muerto.

*

Hikaru nunca se había iluso.

Conocía su papel, conocía su lugar y lo aceptaba.

Sabía qué a Yabu importaba de él.

Que no lo amaba.

Por supuesto, que no lo amaba como había amado, y seguía amando, a Kei.

Podía percibir su presencia en la mirada del mayor cada día.

Había aprendido a reconocer las señales: sabía cuándo se dejaba ir a los recuerdos, cuando lo veía más melancólico o cuando sonreía sin razón, y sabía qué dentro de él seguía estando toda la vida que los dos de ellos habían pasado juntos, y que Kota prefería vivir esa vida en sus recuerdos que crear una nueva con él.

Sin embargo, él no lo exigía.

Tenía aún en la mente las últimas palabras de Inoo.

_Quiero a Yabu. Tú protégelo como yo lo quiero._

Cuando se había enterado de que había muerto, de que se había quitado la vida, finalmente había comprendido el sentido de sus palabras.

Se lo había prometido, y no iba a romper la promesa.

Había entrado despacio en la vida de Kota, luchando para hacerse aceptar.

Suportando la humillación de no ser nada por él.

Suportando la idea de que cada vez que estaban juntos, el mayor imaginaba que hubiera Kei en su lugar.

Suportar el pensamiento que nunca iba a hacerlo feliz, porque no estaba capaz, porque Yabu nunca iba a volver a ser feliz.

Pero no era esto que tenía que hacer.

Tenía que protegerlo, y lo hacía todos los días, siempre pensando en uno de sus mejores amigos que había muerto con su último pensamiento al bien del hombre que amaba.

Hikaru sabía de no poder igualar ese amor, y tampoco intentaba.

Se limitaba a quedarse a su lado.

Día tras día, siempre sin vacilar.

De vez en cuando le ocurría de pensar en cómo estuviera años atrás, cuando su amor por Yabu era todo para él.

Y aún lo quería.

Sin embargo, pensar en cuanto le habría gustado entonces estar a su lado, en cuanto le habría gustado tener el derecho de besarlo, de tocarlo, de ser suyo, y compararlo con la situación que vivían en ese momento, envilecía el amor.

No era así que le habría gustado estar con él. No era así que había querido ser suyo.

Pero no iba a irse, porque no tenía el coraje de romper la promesa con Kei y porque, a pesar de todo, nunca habría tenido éxito de abandonar a Yabu.

Sólo le habría gustado que el amor que sentía por él volviera a ser lo de un tiempo.

No correspondido, como siempre. Distante, porque si distante iba a quedarse lo mismo para siempre.

Ahora entendía como un sentimiento pudiese transformarse en algo de tan insoportable.

Entendía un poco como se hubiese sentido Kei, aunque sus problemas fueran diametralmente opuestos.

Empezaba a sentirse como si a su alrededor se hubiese lentamente construido una prisión de que no podía escaparse.

Y la idea que esa prisión, al final, fuera su destino, lo apagaba.

Vivía, resignado.

Vivía en lugar de Kei, que había muerto para no sufrir el peso de las rejas.

Vivía, y se sentía culpable.

Porque al pensar en el pasado, en las sonrisas que iluminaban la cara de Yabu deseaba haber muerto en lugar del hombre que había sido capaz de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

De amor se podía morir, Kei se lo había demostrado, y él finalmente entendía.

Porque de ese amor, él había muerto adentro.


End file.
